El teorema de la felicidad
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Hibari es frio, tan frio que cuan irónico llega a ser que quema, que al tocarlo te vuelve cenizas… Haru quiere probar quemarse, Haru quiere jugar con fuego hasta consumirse por completo en sus labios, hasta escuchar su voz pidiendo su nombre…


Hoooola, les traigo un one-shot HaruXHibari… espero que les guste a mi no me convencía mucho pero bueno n_n espero que lo disfruten

.

.

"_**Tu sonrisa es la geometría de mi corazón"**_

_**.**_

.

"**El teorema de la felicidad"**

.

Los ojos de Hibari no son azules como el mar profundado, tampoco son grises como los días de lluvia… más bien son de un matiz acuoso (por tanto llorar)…

La sonrisa de Haru es hermosa, sus labios rosados como los finos pétalos de los cerezos en primavera, como una suculenta fresa que va rondando por el mundo y provoca comerla…

.

Hibari es frio, tan frio que cuan irónico llega a ser que quema, que al tocarlo te vuelve cenizas… Haru quiere probar quemarse, Haru quiere jugar con fuego hasta consumirse por completo en sus labios, hasta escuchar su voz pidiendo su nombre… ella lo sueña, pero nadie lo sabe (ni nadie debe saberlo)…

Ella lo mantiene como un secreto recelado, porque con el paso de los años y el inquieto por venir se ha dado cuenta del desdibujo en los orbes de Hibari Kyoya… se ha dado cuenta de que el corazón ya no se le aloja en el pecho porque Hibari al posar sus ojos sobre ella se lo robo (y nunca lo regreso)…

"Hibari" siempre lo llama en tono bajo y recibe por parte del azabache aquella mirada tan vacía (ella quiere llenarla)…

Hibari la ignora siempre y Haru siente un huequito en el pecho que no puede ser llenado… entonces solo puede mirar las estrellas y sonreír para ellas pues Kyoya se mantiene ajeno al espectáculo de como Haru forma un Angulo con sus labios tan hermoso y magnifico como la misma luna, como el mismísimo sol…

Haru lleva la geometría perfecta en su sonrisa, Hibari lo sabe… Hibari no es idiota para no haberlo notado, pero simplemente la ignora por que él sabe algo que ella no quiere entender…

.

"Hibari, Hibari ¿te gusta la lluvia?" ella sonríe como si no necesitara nada.

"no" y él la desmorona… (Él le aria daño)

.

.

¿A quién se pude culpar si no hay nadie? ¿A quién pude culpar Hibari por tanto llorar? … por tener tantos sentimientos consumidos en la garganta, que golpean tan fuertemente queriendo salir como gritos ahogados… porque le duele y aquel llanto que no sale le ha empezado a comprimir el corazón… ¿A quién puede culpar Haru por su sonrisas tan marchitas, tan consumidas por el desdibujo en los ojos de Hibari?... ¿A quién pueden culpar si no hay nadie… si no hay nada…?

"Hibari, Hibari… ¿te gustan los días soleados?" ella pregunta tan inocente… la hubieran visto con su carita ardiendo en amor, en un sentimiento palpable que se le desbordaba en ilusiones a través de sus inquietos ojos…

"no" ni siquiera la mira para seguir con su camino, porque ella es poco menos que invisible, un ser inexistente y nadie sabe el motivo…

.

El destino es cruel, porque cuando Haru olvido a Tsuna su corazón fue flechado por un imposible, por una nube que vuela ausente y por más que quería alzar los brazos para alcanzarla; no podía…

El destino es cruel porque el corazón de Hibari esta echo cachitos y nadie nunca los recogió… porque nadie nunca lo vio llorar, porque las lagrimas se le consumieron en sus adentros como sus gritos desgarrados por dejar aquella soledad, porque la soledad le carcome el alma y esta negado a aceptar que necesita a alguien que sostenga sus manos y le diga una mentira piadosa acerca de que todo irá bien (solo quiere una mentira…).

Tal vez a Haru le gustaría ser como Kyoko para atraerlo con su belleza, para hipnotizarlo con su fina silueta, para llevarlo a conocer su cuerpo como una tierra recóndita que nunca visto, para atraerlo cual sirena al dulzor de sus senos y mostrarle el paraíso…

Tal vez Hibari quisiera ser como Hayato, para poder encontrar el valor en un cigarrillo, para encontrar la fuerza en una botella de alcohol, para robarle un beso a Haru y atravesar la tela de su escote…

Pero no son…

.

"Hibari, Hibari ¿te gusta ver las estrellas?" ella pregunta con su mirada llena de ilusión y con aquel ángulo que forma sus sonrisa cada vez menos pronunciado

"no…" responde el dedicando una única mirada y quizá entiende que la geometría dice que ese ángulo va mal…

Es que la vida es una hija de puta, que los junto y no los deja estar… por que Hibari vive encadenado a un mundo oscuro y la llave la han tirado hacia el mar… porque Haru no lo entiende, porque Haru ha buscado esa llave y no la puede encontrar… porque Haru no ha comprendido que la llave es su sonrisa y solo ella lo puede rescatar…

.

Cuando Haru ve a Kyoya ya no hay preguntas tontas, porque las palabras se hicieron polvo y ya no hay ángulo en su boca más que una línea recta que se desdibuja nada más…

"Hibari" él recuerda como su nombre sonaba en aquellos labios rosados, como la sonrisa eclipsaba los astros… como Haru no necesitaba ser perfecta porque no había teorema que calculara el ángulo preciso de su felicidad…

.

"me gustas tú" le dice él mientras que la castaña se pierde en sus palabras, en como su vos va formulando las frases que resuenan en su cabeza como un hermoso vals…

Ella no dice nada, no encuentra palabras, porque las palabras no existen, porque nadie las ha inventado… entonces Haru llora, llora tanto que Hibari la abraza, pero él sigue vacio encadenado a un lugar donde ella no puede llegar… porque la llave se perdió en la geometría y no hay teorema que lo pueda descifrar…

La vida es una hija de puta por que los junto y no los deja estar… por que el ángulo de la sonrisa de Haru es más que perfecto y sin embargo no lo pudo rescatar… porque las manos de Hibari la queman, la deshacen y Haru se consume en sus labios queriendo cada día más…

Es que si Haru tratara de entender comprendería que su amor no puede ser…

Es que si Hibari pudiera encontrar el teorema indescifrable de la felicidad, podría corresponder a Haru y ya no hacerla llorar…

.

.

.

Espero que les gustara, **dejen sus sensuales Reviews que son los que en verdad me animan a seguir trayendo one-shots e historias para todos ustedes**, ya saben que los escritores de fanfic están por aquí para ustedes lectores n_n **muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Bye-by! ;)


End file.
